Friday Night Legacy - 9/18/15
9/18/15 *Video package plays recapping CM Punk defeating Brock Lesnar in a steel cage match to become #1 contender for Cesaro's Legacy World Championship* *Paul Heyman comes down to the ring. Heyman announces multiple matches that will determine spots for the Legacy money in the bank ladder match for LTS. Heyman then segways into the Legacy World Championship match between CM Punk and his client Cesaro for LTS. Heyman shows exclusive unseen footage of Brock Lesnar after last week's match. Lesnar was leaving the ring looking a little hurt when a ref tried to help him walk but Lesnar shoved him against the side of the steel cage and stormed to the back. Heyman then mentions that Lesnar has not been heard from since then and he has no idea where Lesnar is. Punk interrupts Heyman and Heyman warns Punk that if he lays a finger on him or his client Cesaro before their match at LTS, Punk would be fired from Legacy. Heyman says that wouldn't be wise because he would then become a free-agent and not even the poor quality shows like PCW or Mayhem will want to sign him. Heyman says to get out of his ring because the first match of the night is up next.* Match #1: Neville vs John Morrison - High flying ability at it's finest is put on display. In the middle of the match, Morrison spit in the face of Neville and Neville and him got into a wild brawl which knocked down the referee. In the middle of their brawl the bell sounds and it is announced that the referee has decided that this be a double-disqualification at 8 mins. The fans boo. GM Paul Heyman appears on the titantron and says he doesn't know why he didn't think of this sooner. Heyman announces that Neville and Morrison have automatically been added to the MITB match at LTS because he says both men deserve it and the fans would love to see them go at it for a big prize, especially with their high-flying abilities. *The commentators hype the main event for the Legacy TV Championship tonight between current champ Bad News Barrett and Roman Reigns. They then talk about what happened earlier between Heyman and CM Punk but they are cut off because of a Bray Wyatt promo.* Wyatt: "I never got along with others. I didn't like to share or play with the other kids growing up. Those kids were the enemy. Those kids were the enemy because they were not up to my level. Ever hear the story about that girl with the golden locks in her hair. She went up to this house and broke in and started to use other people's stuff. But the thing about it was that that house in the woods belonged to bears. That story has the wrong ending to it. I know it does. They changed the part when the 3 bears caught the girl and punished her. (chuckles). Three bears. (chuckles). Three. But that was just a story. And this people...this is a reality. You don't know what's coming. But when it comes...not only will this little company never be the same...the world will never be the same. (chuckles). You don't know what's coming...and you have no clue when it will happen. But I will tell you that the time is drawing closer. The clock is ticking. And when that clock runs down to zero...(chuckles) RUN!" *The commentarors re-appear and announce that that man Bray Wyatt will have a MITB qualifying match later tonight* Match #2: MITB Qualifying Match - Mr. Kennedy vs Randy Orton - Both men shake hands at the beginning with respect. Orton comes out with the victory after an RKO at 13 mins. Randy Orton is now added to the MITB Ladder Match at Ladder to Success! *Eden is backstage with her guest, The New Day* Eden: "There has been a lot of chatter backstage that you two are the weakest-links out of the tag team division in NGW. Even the Prime Time Players have gotten more TV time as of late compared to you two. How does that make you both feel?" Big E: "Well you see, Renee. Wh-" Eden: "It's Eden actually." Big E: "Sorry. Well you see, Eden. We don't consider ourselves to be the weakest links of the tag team division. We just find it unjust that clowns like PTP get a lot of screen time just because the people backstage find them to be hilarious. We do admit it though. They are entertaining. But you see, we are meant to be on TV more because we do our entertaining in the ring." Kofi: "And what a deep question, Eden. You're lucky that you have the looks that you do because otherwise I'd be a little more mad. What my boy here Big E has said is the truth. But we are not too focused on the tag team division right now because GM Paul Heyman has left it to us to decide which one of us will have a MITB qualifying match tonight. Big E and I are still in the process right now of arguing our points about who deserves it more. But we will decide. And I have no doubt that whoever out of the 2 of us is put in a qualifying match, we would win and go on to grab that briefcase at LTS. So if you'd excuse us, we have to decide right now before time runs out." Match #3: #1 Contenders Match for a Tag Team Championship match against Swag Facts at LTS - Gold & Stardust vs Baron Corbin & Braun Stowman - Corbin and Stowman win easily at 5 mins after Corbin hits Goldust with 2 End of Days in a row. Afterwards, Corbin and Stowman stare down Swag Facts who were on commentary. Match #4: MITB Qualifying Match - Big E w/Kofi vs Titus O'Neil w/Darren - Titus actually brings a big fight to Big E. Both men angry at each other about TV time on Legacy. Big E ends up with the victory after hitting Titus with the Big Ending at 7 mins. Big E is now added to the MITB Ladder Match at Ladder to Success! *Paul Heyman and Cesaro are seen backstage with both Taryn Terrell and Women's Champ Sasha Banks yelling at him." Heyman: "ENOUGH! Enough...I get it. You are not too happy that there is no women's match tonight. I expected you to react this way. So that's why you all will get your wish next week when not only will you too square off against each other on Legacy. But it will be for your Women's Championship." *Terrell looks happy while Banks' facial expression changes showing she doesn't like that.* *Commentators go over the matches set for Ladder to Success so far from the Legacy brand. They remind everyone that the main event is up next for the Legacy TV Championship!* Match #5: Legacy TV Champ Bad News Barrett vs Roman Reigns for the Legacy TV Championship - Drew McIntyre comes down to the ring in the middle of the match and distracts the referee. While distrcting the ref, McIntyre tosses Barrett brass knuckles. Barrett punches Reigns in the face with them and pins him for the win to retain at 16 mins. *Legacy ends with Barrett holding up his title on the stage and McIntyre standing over Reigns. The commentators remind us that next week there are 2 more MITB qualifying matches to go and they will take place next week on Legacy!*